


Throwing Caution to the Wind

by ElinianMercer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinianMercer/pseuds/ElinianMercer
Summary: In the years between wars of Yllisse, a short story between two friends blossoms into something more, helping each other deal with past feelings and uncertainty about their future selves.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Throwing Caution to the Wind

Months had passed since the Plegian assault on Ylisse’s borders, many casualties suffered on both sides, and their countries slowly rebuilt what structure they had left. Both between them, and their own regional affairs. And while Plegia still suffered from their lack of leadership, the newly appointed Exalt Chrom did all in his power to rebuild the peace that was so easily shattered weeks ago. And while many still mourned the loss of their beloved Emmeryn, his highness efforts were bearing fruit. Trading returned to its normal state, even elevating thanks to the more smooth relations with Regna Ferox. Farmlands were more valued than ever, riding the supply demand from the tail of the war. Even inside the walls of the Ylissean Castle, things were turning bright.

In the open grounds, facing the gray stone walls, recruits from all over the halidom trained, practicing the same maneuver a hundred times, following the orders from Knight Captain Frederick, appointed by his lord himself to train the ever growing generations of eager young soldiers. He shouted commands in a sharp, eloquent manner, watching their every move and response. But he wasn’t the only one in charge, as there was only so much he could do.

All around the base camp, magicians focused and aimed their spells at dummies; fighters dueled in fierce spars; and on the outskirts, was found who was perhaps the most diligent among any around. Overseeing the tactics of a few newbies, Cordelia silently paid attention to the few new knights that arrived at the Ylisstol. When asked if she could oversee the position of the late Phila, she couldn’t bring it to deny them, nor did she plan to. After what happened, it was the least she could do in the honor of her memory. Looking at the new women practicing with their steeds didn ‘t bring her any more comfort as well. A living reminder as to why she still drew breath.

“They seem to be doing well, uh?” She was snapped out of trance by Sully, soothing her horse to stop next to her red haired companion.

“I can only hope so. I still have much to learn to achieve, especially compared to Phila.”

“Nah, I say you’re fine. ‘Birds of a feather flock together’, right? Or, pegasi feathers in your case.” Cordelia chuckled at the attempt to cheer her up, even if deep down, it did nothing to appease her thoughts. She relaxed her posture and ignored the comment.

“How are the new knights? I don’t see them with you.”

“Stahl can take care of ‘em for a minute or two. I work my ass off, so he better do his part. I swear, he’s almost a recruit himself with how lax he is.”

“He’s a fine knight in his own way, Sully. You should be glad you have someone to assist you with Shepard affairs.”

“I sense anger in your words.”

“Not anger. Sumia is contributing as well, in her own manner.” Cordelia responded, thinking of her best friend helping out the children with Lissa. “But, if she came by to assist, I would be most grateful. But I can handle it on my own.”

“I don’t think anyone will disagree on that. But if you ever need company, I’m right over yonder.” She kicked her mount to trot.

“Will do. Stay safe, Sully.” She took a glace at the knight before focusing again on her own students. In truth, not having her friend by her side was a little disconcerting. Her friend’s presence was one of the only ones that kept Cordelia distracted from what troubles ailed her mind, whether for better or for worse. And her lack of commitment to knighthood was to be expected, but still tiresome.

Walking over to her only partner, the knightess climbed atop her ride and stroked its side for a second before giddying up, to join her recruits. It would still be a long afternoon of training for the both of them, and the minutes dragged on forever. The sun seemed frozen in the sky, taking it’s time to reach the horizon. After another hour, Cordelia guided her squad towards the stables, and dismissed them of her tutelage so they could rest until weapon practice. She waited for the young ladies to walk off before wiping her brow and guiding her own pegasus to safety. After removing it’s harness, the ginger caught a glimpse of herself in the water used for cleaning the horses nearby.

On the reflection, she looked spotless. Not even dirt dared stain her red uniform, and no strand of hair fell out of place, despite feeling the wind rush by her as she flew. A smile escaped her. She wasn’t as vain as someone like Maribelle, but the assurance that she looked just as fine as when she started the day brought momentary relief. With renewed energy, she said her farewell to her mount before walking inside the cold stone walls of the castle.

From afar, she heard chatter and commotion coming from the mess hall. Turning the corner, tables full of aspiring youths chattered over lunch, gossiping and enjoying the warm energy of the room. Cordelia saw most of her recruits on a table on the other side of the room, ready to sit down with the rest of them…

“Cordelia!” She heard her name being called from a different corner, the high pitch traveling with ease over the other voices. In a table to the right, Lissa waved her arm and beckoned her over, a familiar face sitting beside her, quietly watching. She waved back at the princess and the tactician with a smile.

“How are you two?” She asked after getting her meal, sitting on the opposite side of the wooden table.

“Was doing fine until Lissa sat down.” Robin responded with snark.

“Oh, hush! I came to find you, to let you know Sumia got busy back in town, so she won’t be coming to eat with you today. We got so many requests from the townspeople, I’m sorry.” Lissa calmed down and spoke slowly.

“It’s quite alright. I’m glad she’s doing her best to help. As well as you, Lissa.” The princess grinned and her legs danced under the table.

“How are the new knights fairing?” The tactician asked.

“They’re outstanding. I have good faith in them that they’ll be ready for small missions soon.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.”

“Of course they’re doing well! You’re the one training them, Cordelia. You’re great at so many things.”

“Thank you.” She accepted it with naturality, tucking those ill thoughts about compliments that long tormented her into the back of her head. Eating a fill of her rations, a guard made its way to the side of her table.

“Yes?” Lissa gave him her full attention, followed by a gasp. “Maribelle is here already!? Oh, I gotta go meet her. Hey, Robin, I-”

“We can talk later.”

“Thank you!” She hugged him, pulling his head into her body in excitement, ignoring how desperately he struggled to not touch his head where he shouldn’t, by accident.  _ She’s strong for someone her size _ , Cordelia thought to herself. Dashing from the table, Lissa ran away in her frilly dress, taking large steps and quickly vanishing from view, while Robin rubbed the back of his head and felt his neck.

“I hope she stays that size. Can’t imagine what a stronger Lissa would look like.” She giggled before taking another bite. “Well, since you are ‘great at so many things’, I guess you won’t need these?” He pulled a satchel from his side and pushed it in her direction.

“And these are?”

“I found some interesting studies about formations while browsing the archives this morning. I thought you might enjoy a good read.” She peeked inside, a heavy looking tome, clad in a maroon cover.

“Thank you. I’ll take good care of it.” She settled it next to her seat, returning to the food. “Although, I could go without that remark. I don’t call you ‘Master Tactician’.”

“Sorry, I thought a light jab wouldn’t hurt.”

“It didn’t, no worries.” Robin smiled at her. “How… Is Chrom today?”

“Busy like always. Both with official matters and dealing with preparations.”

“Has he decided on the date for their ceremony?”

“Not yet. He seems to be enjoying it in his own way. His retainers help him with basically every detail.”

“Right…” Cordelia whispered to herself. After the war was over, Chrom pledged his love to his beloved one. They were so happy, and on the march back, that happiness was contagious. And while part of her was happy… It still stung. No matter how she never had the chance, it still made her heart ache.  _ If it was her… Then why couldn’t have been me? _

Her presence around the castle, doing tasks, and meeting new people helped mitigate the lonely feeling. Around the 2nd month, it no longer crossed her mind every day. And after another month, she could dispel the thought at will. These days, she couldn’t be bothered to think about it. But when the topic came up… Her old feelings and personality took over, like a ghost following her. That ghost still cherished him, loved him, and felt jealous at the slightest mention of his wife. Of all battles to struggle with...

“I see.” She responded mindlessly. For how long did she sit there, sulking?

“In any case,” Robin didn’t seem to notice, or simply chose to ignore it. “I’m sure they’ll come to you to resolve it.”

“I’ll do my best to assist them, rest assured.” Robin smiled at his friend and slowly stood up from his seat, dusting off his coat and grabbing his wares.

“Stay safe, Cordy.” He nodded his head and took his leave, with the ginger watching him walk away. Remembering his gift, the knight grabbed the satchel again and pulled the book to take a peek. While she took hold of it, she felt something smaller being squished under it. It was much smaller and concealable, in a deep green cover with silver embroidery design. The title, also in silver letters, read “Caution to the Wind: a collection of tales”. Opening the cover, a note sat between the page and the hardcover.

_ “I thought you might enjoy a good read” _

_ Sneaky tactician _ , she thought with a smile.

* * *

A week passed without any eventful moments. Every day, Cordelia rose early, trained herself, trained the squires and knights, then reported back and chatted with her fellows. Around dusk, there was nothing for her to do, much to her dismay. She had begun to read the tactics book Robin gave her, but her eyes always drifted to the tale book. Reading the first story was enough to gripe her, she read that book voraciously every night. It ranged from a few fairy tales to mysteries. But there was a clear focus on what stories it wanted to tell: romance. Most of it was star-crossed lovers, first meetings, and even a one night heart-racing getaway tale of an already old couple.

It was both heartwarming and infuriating, given her previous feelings. But no matter how much she cursed, she thought about how Robin gave that tome to her, and she couldn’t find it in her heart to give him a scolding. Even less when he wasn’t privy to her how she truly felt about her love life, so she just enjoyed the product. It even became an eagerly expected moment of her day, to relax in her room, indulging in fantasies.

And how much she needed that right now. Despite taking pleasure in working with the new forces of the army, it was still stressful. Each day, she avoided idle chit chat, tired after a day that seemed to drag on. She made her time for her friends, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Alas, that also meant making time for Chrom and his wife. She never showed any hesitation, nor wavering. Her mind, body, and soul knew it was time to move on, and so she did…

But her ghost didn’t. And it stalked her every waking moment.

Cordelia swore she saw her own figure out of the corner of her eye, but there was nothing there. Not even a mirror to explain the appearance. She kept it to herself, but it was taking its toll on her. Restless nights, like tonight, made her groan in frustration. No matter how comfortable the pillows were, how warm the sheets made her, the bed just felt like the stone cold floor.

_ That’s it. _ She told herself, lifting herself up towards the edge of the bed, sitting down for a few seconds before hopping off. She dressed up in her red dress, making sure that no one would see her in her undergarments while sneaking during the night. Slipping on a pair of slim and light shoes, and threw the door open without care. Lighting a lantern for herself and grabbing “Caution to the Wind”, the knightess walked down the dark halls, empty minded and on auto pilot. She just wanted to go somewhere where the ghost would not follow her.

Her feet took her to the kitchen, as she inspected the room, looking for something to distract her. And so she found a dark glass bottle, sitting on the shelf next to other liquids. She recognized the colored string on the neck of the bottle. It was wine, and in that moment of weakness, it was like it called out to her. Taking the whole bottle, she spun it in her hand, judging how much of it was left. It was enough. She uncorked the bottle and leaned her head back, raising the alcohol to her lips…

“Cordelia?” She froze mid motion. Looking over to the entrance, stood Robin, still wearing his heavy robe, lantern in hand and a book on the other. Like a slap on the face, the ginger’s eyes opened wide, and her hands went behind her body.

“R-Robin! What… Are you doing here?”

“I heard steps while going to my room. I decided to check, in case the guards missed someone.” He raised his spell tome for her to see. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I… I was feeling hungry.” She put on a mask, building up courage to ignore what just happened. Maybe he won’t notice…

“So you grabbed a bottle?”

He noticed.

“Well, can’t have something to eat without something to go down the throat…” She excused herself, grabbing her lantern and stepping closer to her friend.

“I see deception is not your forte.”

“It is, I assure you. Just… Not tonight, it seems.”

“Do you want company?”

“I don’t wish to bother you.”

“I’m already awake and, if I’m honest, quite parched.” She looked at the shadows of his face, the light of his eyes somehow shining through. She signaled for him to enter the dark room, defeated. Feeling around, he found the stool under the table in the middle of the room. Setting aside his bag, he pulled the seat and waved Cordelia to sit down. After they were both in place and with glasses in hand, Cordelia excused herself and poured it to the brim of the container, only to then pour Robin an average shot. “Are things that bad?”

“Not quite.” She thought about drinking the entire thing on a single swig, but now that her mind was clearer, she realized how stupid that was. With a sip, feeling the wine burn down her throat and warm her up. “I just wanted to distract myself.”

“From what?” The man joined her, sipping the strong liquor.

“Uh… How should I put this?” Another sip poured on her rosy lips. “Have you ever felt like your mind has been playing tricks on you? Like it wants to make you remember something you wish you could forget?

“Cordelia?”

“I feel like there’s a ghost of past me tracing my every step, whispering in my ear. Every time I try to catch it, it slips away, like it was never there. I keep looking over my shoulder to make sure I’m not crazy, but it never works. I can’t even sleep right anymore.” She repeated those exact words to herself on her head, feeling stupid. “I sound like a mad woman...” She finished her glass much quicker than she wanted, feeling her blood rush and her face burn up.

“I know what that’s like.” Cordelia doubted, but she was too busy pouring another full cup to herself. “A ghost that whispers dark thoughts into our ears, challenging our every step. An opponent you can’t outmatch, cause they’re you. They use dirty tactics, cloud our view and make us feel weak. A ghost from our past life…”

His eloquence was astonishing, and his tone serious. The redhead forgot about the glass in her hand, and stared at the dim light face of Robin, staring down at his own cup.

“Sometimes I think he’ll come back. And take over my body… Erase that I ever existed.” His hand shook slightly, making waves in the glass before he stopped it with his other arm.

“Robin…” A sudden guilt washed over Cordelia. For as perceptive as he was, she couldn’t even do the same for him. For how long had he been feeling like that? Any and all afflictions ailing her disappeared the moment the words left her mouth.

“It’s probably not the same between you and I… But I know quite well that feeling of loss and fear of losing control.”

“Your memories…” It then clicked for her, what he meant.

“I don’t want to remember, cause I’m so happy here. And I wish that ghost would just leave me alone.” Robin also downed his shot, making a face and pulling his collar while the flavor irked him a bit. He was not a drinker. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to downplay your worries.”

“No! I mean… You haven’t done anything wrong. I just wasn’t expecting for you to relate…” His gloved finger ran circles around the rim of the glass. “Robin, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I was the one who interrupted you.”

“Oh, quiet!” She exclaimed louder than she intended to. “I took time out of your night of sleep, made you listen to my worries, and forced you to talk about something so personal. By Naga, I’m the worst.” Cordelia rested her hand on her forehead, leaning into the table.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Cordy. I came on my own accord, and I want to help you feel better.” He pulled her arm away from her face and held her hand, rubbing her thumb with his own. “So, what’s happening?” She wiped her eyes, hopefully preventing him from seeing the tears forming.

“I’ve been struggling with some past feelings… And sometimes, while I’m working, it comes to haunt me.”

“And you don’t want them.”

“I shouldn’t be afraid of myself… I tried to endure it, but I just felt weaker and weaker until… you found me here. In the middle of the night. About to drink my sorrows away while reading…” She pulled the book Robin gave her earlier that week and settled it on the table. “This.” 

“Cordelia, you are not weak. You’re the strongest woman I know. After all that you’ve been through, I admired how you kept getting up and got better each day. I… aspire to be just like you.” Robin looked at her face, half closed eyes on the verge of sobbing, voice cracks, and her hair strands flying out of control. He took his free hand and brushed a few of them in place again. “You don’t have to endure it alone. I promise you, as long as I’m here, I won’t let that ghost take you, and neither will any of our friends.

“I treasure our relationship and I won’t let them end it like that. Trust me.” She raised her head and stared at his amber eyes. They seemed to spark flames or lightning. But as much as he was looking confident and serious… His smile was gentle, warming. The way he held her hand, and the welcoming aura he gave off.

For a second, Cordelia felt her heart jump, and her body felt odd. In her mind, it was like she was looking at her own face. Behind him, was another silhouette of herself, with the same face on the verge of tears. She faded into darkness, as soon as she came. For a split second, her mind was cleared… And then, she saw his face again. His gentle features and simple beauty. Snapping out of it, she could only smile back, even if her words had difficulty coming out.

“R-Robin. I… Thank you. I needed to hear that, I think… And I…”

“I know you’ll do the same. You always do your best, and I believe in you.” Even to Robin the moment was odd. Maybe it was how quickly he downed the single glass of wine, or the quiet and intimate atmosphere, but his words came to him by himself. He didn’t have to think, only say them.

“Fuck…”

“Hm?”

“Sorry.” She let go of his hand and excused herself, feeling the quick shots of wine hit her at last. “I look like a mess…”

“A little.” The tactician responded honestly. “But nothing we can’t fix.”

“I meant the drinking and everything.” She was slow to get up from her stool, yet she managed, grabbing the bottle and returning it to where she found it. “You shouldn't have more. And I definitely shouldn’t either.”

“You seem to be holding yourself well.” He picked up and looked at the book he recommended to her.

“Then I guess you’re not as perceptive as you look. I’m feeling it hit me hard.” She made her way back and stopped in front of him. She stared at him, head-to-toe, analyzing him. He was still fully geared, even so late at night. “Thank you, Robin...”

“Of course, I’d help you anytime you need. Whether you realize it…” He passed the book back to the knight. “Or not.”

“Sneaky tactician…” She whispered, looking at the novel full of romance be bathed in the yellowish glow of the lanterns.

“Was it good?”

“Yeah…” She stared at it, then looked up at her friend. “It  _ was _ .” Cordelia grabbed the book by the corner…

And tossed it over her shoulder without a care. She didn’t need it, afterall. Before Robin had a chance to speak, the woman ahead of him advanced and caught him with his mouth open, slipping in her tongue and stealing a deep kiss from him. Her arms tucked behind his neck as she tackled him, throwing him off his feet. He was too focused on maintaining balance, in vain as both of them fell towards the wall. Cordelia did her best to not leave him, tugging him harder and begging for him to return the kiss.

Despite the shock, he did exactly that, feeling the woman that crashed on top of him caress him in many ways. His hands involuntarily locked onto her waist, feeling that thin fabric of her dress fold between his gloves. It was good, but he was still in shock, staring at her closed eyes as she indulged. When she finally left his mouth to look for air, throwing her head back, Robin pushed her body away a bit, and looked at the light from the fire behind her, accentuating her figure.

“Cordelia~!” She responded by shushing him immediately with her index finger, lazily opening her eyes and staring down at him. His back was to the wall, and his legs spread in between hers.

“Please…” Cordelia rested her head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. “I’m not desperate… I think I genuinely want to do this with you. Only you. No one has captivated me like this before… My body moved on it’s own. I feel so weak right now… I can’t even hold myself back. So please, if only for tonight, Robin: let me be weak. If I’m truly allowed to be weak…

“Then there’s no one else I’d rather have supporting me than you.” Her words hit him right in the heart. He always thought her beautiful, but never dared to fantasize about her. She was brilliant, and he admired her… Her scent and her hug… He felt something not even he could describe. A feeling he didn’t have a plan for. His fingers ran up to her shoulders, hugging the redhead back. She wasn’t weak. She was the strongest woman he knew. She just couldn’t do it alone.

“Cordy…”

“Robin… Don’t take me back to my room. I don’t want to regret this. Right now…” She couldn’t finish as she looked into his eyes. His mouth was quicker and stole a kiss back. She closed her eyes again and felt him reciprocate, their lips connected as they drew long breaths on moans out of each other. One of Cordelia’s hands traveled to his chest, while the other stroked his white flocks.

Out of instinct, Robin’s hands went down her body again, so close to the trim of her dress. One of his fingers managed to feel her skin amidst the make out. She felt it, pulling the trim up without worries. They parted and looked into their eyes. There was no need to speak, so they both nodded. Leaning back, Cordelia grabbed one of the lanterns on the table and settled it next to them, the fire shedding light on what they were about to commit to.

Returning to his lap, she raised her dress once more, giving a peek at her baby blue panties. Robin felt a lump on his throat, but moved ahead with her consent. His hands sneaked under the fabric on her belly and felt the soft skin directly before they locked lips again. Grasping it lightly, the young man felt her body shiver and move on top of him. A long sigh came out of her, then her lips connected with his again, holding his face with both hands.

Slowly, Cordelia felt her body rock autonomously. His presence, and the feeling of their bodies so close, even clothed, was driving her mad. Not even reading her wildest romances, she imagined she could feel that way. She could feel herself getting wet as well, her body heating up after every blow their tongues traded and every hump she gave him. She was enjoying it so much it took her a second to notice he stopped kissing her mouth, and moved it to her neck. Slowly, she felt him peck it with kisses and soft hickies. Robin knew a thing or two from being forced to go to night houses with the other partying boys.

Tugging at it, Cordelia pulled his jacket down off his shoulders, then grabbing his arms and guiding them to her butt, asking for more. Robin delivered by massaging her slowly and lowering his kisses, until her collar stopped him. But not for long, as his partner quickly opened her dress for him, the front splitting open for him. He could get a small glance at the matching bra color, before having his face shoved into her small frame as she gasped. He continued to kiss her, feeling the top of her small breasts. One of his hands cupped the other boob, squeezing it over the underwear.

Cordelia’s hips followed his rhythm, as her head shook looking for somewhere to look while he felt his embrace. The weak light barely let him see her fair white skin, but he could feel it all he wanted, and it was the closest to heaven he’d ever felt. His hand massaged her ass as she rocked on top of him. Robin felt his own sex struggle in his clothes, and used one of his hands to try and fiddle with the belt he wore. Upon slowing his movements, the knight looked down and saw him struggling to get it out. She helped him by lifting up and helping him pull down whatever was blocking it from being sprung.

She looked at him, fully erect under her, and a million thoughts raced into her head. A million lines she wanted to say. But nothing came out, and she only descended as he took off his gloves and rubbed on it for relief. Robin allowed her to lower herself, eventually feeling her panties with his dick. It was wet, he could tell. She hung her body in the air, using the wall for support, as she grinded against it, rubbing herself on him. The tactician helped his lover, rubbing his fingers as well as moving his hips to pleasure her.

Cordelia bit her lip to hold in a moan. After all, they were still in public, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to be with him for the night, right then and there. She felt his fingers rub her clit and her legs almost gave him, almost crushing his manhood under her... Which happened after he resumed his kisses on her chest. Her privates pressed against his, forming a delightful if heavy pressure for both of them. She tried to move, but the assault she was suffering was too much. She needed his attention, so she pulled him by the hair, making them face each other.

“Robin… I want you~” She said sultry and slowly. Her hips grinded more against his naked bottom. Her lover took her by her sides and turned them around. He slipped her dress off her shoulders and made her lie down on it, using it as minor protection from the cold floor. He took his coat and folded it to put it under her head, giving her better leverage. Her hands couldn’t wait for him, as they unhooked the bra and slowly pulled the panties away. He helped her remove them, as she crossed her legs and covered her breasts, feeling her body burn up despite the cold wind of the halls. Robin inched closer and slowly spread her by the knees, watching as the weak light from the lantern revealed her most sensitive spot.

He ran two fingers across it, teasing her as she gasped and pressed her boobs with her arms. With every stroke he gave her, her arms opened a bit, until they were fully over her head, her naked body free for him to take. And Robin began by giving one of her erect nipples a long, slow lick. He began savoring her breasts, taking them into his hands gently. Cordelia’s back arched slightly, and she closed her eyes to better enjoy it, the loving embrace of a man all over her body. Even with eyes closed, she felt his presence, towering over her as she laid down, waiting for the moment he’d claim her. And he too, was eager to begin. Readjusting his position, the boy spread her a bit while holding his length, anxious.

Looking up, he was met by her coral face and rosy lips, smiling and nodding to him. It was the vote of trust he needed.

Slowly, Robin pushed into Cordelia's walls, struggling. For her, it was an odd feeling, scary but also so incredibly exciting. Every inch he took, she felt it, and not always for the best, but she endured it. The slight discomfort and pain almost disappeared when she saw Robin claim the last he could, grunting and making noises neither could describe but “pleasure”. He took a second to get settled and allow his lover to recompose and prepare herself.

He began to pull away slowly, only to regain space inside her walls, feeling her clamp down on him with every move. That feeling of being spread over and over was odd, and it took some time before she began to feel what she was looking for… No amount of fingers she played with herself could compare to what she was feeling. One of Robin’s hands held her by the waist as the other landed next to her head for support. He was moaning, struggling to make her feel comfortable.

“Robin~” He heard her whisper, throwing her head back. Her body squirmed a bit, moving along with his low pace. He took liberty to speed up, and was welcomed by Cordelia’s legs hugging him, locking him in place. At last, both couldn’t hold down the pleasure they felt, as the room began to echo with their voices, softly moaning into the air as their bodies began to slap together, sweaty. Robin looked down at her.

Even with her looking messy, she was gorgeous, and her body rocked with his in a delightful manner. Every thrust of his was met by her bouncing on him, her breasts swaying just a bit from the speed. At the same time, Cordelia stared at him, that wonderful man humping her with such delight, his hair all messy from all the pulling she did. They joined their upper bodies together, as the whitehaired pushed her into the clothed ground and kissed her. And she basked in it, just the two of them in the dark, joining together for something intimate.

Robin began to speed up, he couldn’t hold back anymore, he felt her constrict him and start to milk him for that sweet climax. Her back was fully arched, and her head spun with pleasure. There was nothing else, only him. She was beginning to white out from that wonderful feeling.

“Robin~!” She exclaimed at every thrust. “I love.. I love it!”

“Cordelia~” Closing his eyes, Robin allowed his base instincts take over, as he no longer controlled the speed, it was up to their bodies from now on. He felt himself throb, wishing to give her all he could, but he was ready to leave her when necessary. “I’m-”

“Ahhh~!” Cordelia moaned with no restrain, feeling her climax arrive and extend with every back and forth. She gushed and grasped to her dress with her fingers, digging into the fabric. Robin watched her cum, hypnotized by her body and voice as he felt on the edge. Leaving her, he grinded on her until giving in. Releasing shot after shot of his seed above the entrance to her womb, he held her down until she calmed down from her orgasm, watching as he dirtied her belly with semen.

“Robin~” She whispered… All the weight of the world had disappeared. She could only bask in the aftermath, laying down and breathing heavily. “Robin…” She felt weak, but in a good way. All of her body was given to him for support. She was free of doubt and fear. It didn’t take long until sleep crept on her, taking advantage of her weakened state.

The last thing she saw was him, smiling down at her.

* * *

Memories came back rushing to her, like in a dream. Cordelia raised her upper body and covered her chest in reflex, wide awake and remembering every detail from last night. Her eyes darted around, but there was no one else there. It was her room, for sure. Her clothing was set at the foot of the bed, neatly folded, including her underwear. Her breathing slowed down, piecing together exactly what happened. Next to her clothes, was the familiar book she borrowed. And a note on top of it.

_ Don’t worry. I won't let the ghost get to you. _

Cordelia grasped the note and pulled it to her naked chest. That feeling…

* * *

Sitting at the edge of a cliff, Cordelia stared at the sunset. It had been a couple of days, and she had no luck talking with Robin, of no fault of his own. Being the tactician of an army was heavy duty, and Chrom needed him as much as everyone else. She could wait for her turn. In her hands, she held a javelin… The javelin she once made. In it, she could feel all the negativity poured into it. Her fallen comrades, her love life expectations, her weaknesses, her future… All of it, she held it in her hands. That adorned piece of weapon, made with such care and precision… Like her, it was being weighed down. She knew where it belonged.

“Cordelia!” Robin called her, running towards her, without breath. She didn’t look back, only got up on her feet and stared at the horizon. “Cordelia… I heard… You wanted to see me.” He put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths to recompose. “What are you…?”

“Robin,” she said confidently, standing with spread ankles and arms grasping the javelin. “I’m gonna throw my javelin away. Get rid of it.”

“What, the one you made?”

“I don’t need it. It…” She didn’t have the strength to say it out loud, but she didn’t had to.

“I see… You’re right.” She turned her head to him. “I think it’s a good idea.” She smiled, then faced back towards the cliff. She rubbed her thumb on it one last time.

_One._ It was the right thing. Stepping back with one foot and settling the javelin on her hand, she readied her motion.

_Two._ If it was going to help her move forward strong… She would go all out, as she always had.

“Three!” Her body lunged forward, flinging her arm and releasing the weapon into the air. It flew effortlessly, so far until the setting sun obscured it. Robin whistled in amazement.

“That was a perfect throw. I’d expect nothing less.” Cordelia smiled to herself before falling onto her knees, feeling her soul lighten up. “Cordelia!”

“I’m alright.” She assured him, yet he still kneeled down next to her worried. “I’m okay. I haven’t felt this good since a couple of days ago.” She teased him, remembering his embrace.

“I hope you didn’t mind me carrying you back to your room.”

“Not at all.” She leaned into him and landed head first into his chest, almost laying down on him.

“Cordelia…”

“Thank you, Robin. Ever since that night… I’ve been thinking… I won’t feel weak again. I don’t have to be afraid of my ghost anymore. Every worry and caution I could have… I just threw it all away. But I could only do that…” She looked up at his face. “Because you’re here. Is that selfish of me?”

“Not at all… I feel the same. Because no one has ever captivated me like you have.”

“Find your own lines, tactician.” She giggled.

“But it’s true. I’ve fallen for you. I think I have for a while, I just needed a push… I promised you I wouldn’t let your past catch up to you, and I intend to keep it.”

“You don’t have to.” Cordelia inched closer and gave her lover a smooch. “You already have protected me~ And now, I’ll do the same for you. Even if your past memories come to you, even if you lose yourself… I’ll call out to you, like you called out to me that night. And if you ever forget me, I’ll hit you across the face for even daring to forget.” She jokingly moved his chin with her knuckle.

“I would never.”

“I know, I was just… Nevermind.” She blushed, looking away from him.

“If that’s the case then… I love you, Cordelia.” Those words floated from his lips in a sweet, caring way. “I wouldn't dare leave your side again. You can always trust me to be by you.” 

“I love you too, Robin. I never thought I would feel this warmth in my heart again, much less from someone who’s so caring and understanding. No matter what past memories or feelings haunt me, as long as I have you by my side, I won’t fail. I’ll love you above all others, for the rest of our days...”

Locking eyes, they both sealed their vows with a kiss, as passionate as their accidental drunk kiss from a few nights ago. It felt just right…

“Hm~! Hey!” Cordelia broke to exclaim at Robin’s hands sneaking under her uniform.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“Who knew our tactician was so crude~?” She gasped jokingly.

“It's my future wife's fault. She`s just so perfect to me.~” They both stood up, in each other’s embrace. “I just can’t wait to show how much I love her.” 

“Hehe~ Well, I’m free most nights, and today is no exception. We could have our first real date.”

“That sounds wonderful.” They locked arms and started to walk back towards Ylisstol, at peace and free of anything that might hold them back ever again. They had each other, and that was more than enough.


End file.
